


Leather Bound

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Demon!Theo, Dont buy sketchy spell books off eBay kids, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Human!Liam, Theos solution to everything is murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Liam should have known it was a bad idea in the first place.AKA: The fic where Liam tries to prove Mason wrong and ends up with an unwanted companion.





	Leather Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [This](https://wannabewriiter.tumblr.com/post/169879562799/dialogue-prompt-48-a-i-didnt-summon-a-demon) prompt

Liam knows something has gone _horribly, horribly_ wrong when the chalk circle he had spent over an hour drawing onto the floor of his bedroom bursts into flames. He knows his Latin isn’t the best, or existent at all because he doesn’t understand a single thing he said in Latin other than the few words he entered into Google translate, but _this_ is a bit much. He panics, the leather-bound spellbook slipping from his fingers and crashing loudly to the floor as a terrified yelp falls from his mouth. He stumbles in his haste to run from his room and grab the fire extinguisher, his sock-clad feet sliding across the waxed wooden floor and sending him sprawling face down.

“Shit,” Liam grunts when his knees crack roughly into the ground, shocks of pain zinging through his legs. He half-crawls half-hobbles as quickly as he can to the closet just down the hall where they keep all their emergency supplies. He yanks the heavy red can from the wall and bolts for his bedroom, fear and hope blooming inside him in tandem. Fear that his parent's house will be demolished because of some random spell in a book he found on eBay and hope that he’ll stop the fire from spreading and won’t have to face the wrath of his tiny terror of a mother.

Liam skitters around the corner, practically flying into his room. His heart thuds painfully in his chest, lungs heaving as he struggles with the extinguisher only to realize that the fire is gone. There’s not even the scent of smoke in the air.

“What,” he says dumbly as he stares at the place where the fire had been burning away only to see nothing, not even a scorch mark.

He sets the extinguisher down on the ground and slowly pads his way towards the middle of his room. The chalk that had made up the circle is gone too. He crouches down low, places his palm flat on the wood only to jerk it back a second later, a hiss of pain sucked in through his teeth. The wood is freezing, like dry ice. He stares down at the pads of his fingers, his skin bright pink from the cold burning into his skin.

“ _What the fuck_ ,” he whispers eyes drifting back to the wooden panels of his floor incredulously.

“What the fuck indeed,” a voice drawls from behind him.

Liam tries to whirl around but he’s still crouched low and wearing socks so all he manages to do is fall painfully onto his tailbone with a terrified squawk, his hands flailing as he tries to keep from touching the freezing circle again in his tiny plummet.

“Who the fuck are you,” He stammers out eyes wide as he catches sight of a boy, not much older than himself lounging back on his bed as though he owns it, the untrustworthy spell book grasped lazily in his hands as he flips through the pages.

The boy lifts his head, a tendril of dark hair falling into his face. He looks beyond unimpressed as he stares down at Liam with impossibly green eyes.

“You know who I am,” he says snapping the book shut and drumming his fingers on it obnoxiously. “You’re the one who summoned me.”

He gives Liam a disgruntled once over. “Though how you did it I have no idea.”

“I _summoned_ you,” Liam says in disbelief as he pushes himself up to his feet. “So, you’re a...”

Liam makes an unintelligible noise and flaps his hand in the other boy's direction.

“Demon,” the boy says slowly nodding his head as though he’s speaking to someone particularly dim-witted. “Yes.”

He drops the book on the bed and swings his long legs to the side, the heels of his boots smacking down loudly onto the floor. “You aren’t even a witch or an emissary,” he tilts his head back and wrinkles his nose as though he’s sniffing at the air. “ _You’re not even a spark_.”

“I... What,” Liam says in confusion taking a cautious step back as the demon settles his gaze onto him. “I don’t know what those things are, I mean, I know what a witch is, everyone knows what a witch is but I don’t know—"

“How did you do it,” the demon asks pushing himself off the bed and striding towards Liam, the pupils of his eye swallowing the color with every step until Liam’s staring up into solid black pits. “ _How_ did someone like _you_ summon me?”

Liam takes several quick steps back and then grunts out in pained surprise when he meets his bedroom wall, his head thudding against it. “Shit.”

There’s a second where his eyes flick over to his bedroom door, his fear telling him its time to take flight, but his view of the exit is blocked not even another second later, the demon filling his vision as he steps right into Liam’s space a snarl spread across his lips.

“I, I don’t know, it was just a joke, I was proving a point,” Liam stammers out his hands rising in front of him like they’ll be able to keep the demon at bay, instead his fingers dig into the surprisingly solid chest of the breathing nightmare.

“You summoned me...as a joke,” the demon looks oddly offended, the black melting away from his eyes. “How?”

“The book,” Liam nods at where the demon had left it on the duvet. “I followed the instructions in it.”

“And, that’s it,” The demon says and Liam nods his head emphatically.

The demon takes a step back, Liam’s hands sliding from his chest back to his sides. He glances to his left and scoffs.

“It’s not a cookbook, Liam,” the demon says exasperation coloring his done. “You don’t just throw things together like you’re baking a cake and get a demon, you need power and purpose and _a sacrifice.”_

He pokes Liam roughly in the shoulder, a sharp nail digging into his skin. “You have none of that.”

“How do you know my name,” Liam asks and smacks away the demon's hand, irritation is starting to build up inside of him the longer this tangible entity belittles him. “I didn’t tell you my name.”

“You said it during the summoning spell you dipshit,” The demon huffs his arms crossing over his chest.

_Oh. Right._

“You heard the spell,” Liam says slowly and then makes a face. “If you can hear the spell and who is trying to summon you then can’t you just choose not to come?”

“It doesn’t work that way,” the demon grumbles, sounding like a petulant seven-year-old instead of a literal hellspawn.

Liam rolls his eyes, they land on the book over the demon’s shoulder, he narrows them at the dark brown leather binding with its crooked pentagram inscribed on the front. This is all that damn books fault, and Mason’s, and okay, maybe a little bit of Liam’s fault too.

Summoning the demon in front of him really had been some horrible joke. He and Mason were just scrolling through eBay checking out all of the strange items that people put up for sale when they had stumbled upon the page selling the book. They had joked around about buying it and becoming all-powerful sorcerers and then one thing led to another, the two of them egging each other on. A week and a half later Liam had the book and Mason had doubt that anything inside of it would work, and Liam, being Liam had been ready to prove Mason wrong.

“Theonious,” Liam says turning his eyes back to the demon in time to witness him flinch. He wonders if its due to the mangling of the word. “That’s your name isn’t it?”

“Theo,” the demon corrects through gritted teeth.

“Well, Theo,” Liam says back just as snappishly. “Feel free to leave now.”

“I can’t,” Theo says and this time he really does sound angry.

“Why not,” Liam asks and points at the space on his floor where the fire and chalk had been. “Just go back to hell.”

The look Theo shoots him is positively withering. “Do you really not realize what you have done?”

The churlish demon doesn’t give Liam a chance to respond before he plunges on. “ _This_ is why I hate humans, you all think it’s okay to dabble is the dark arts without any knowledge what so ever and _you do shit like this_.”

“Like what?”

“I’m bound to you, you dumbass,” Theo says disgust dripping off his tongue with every word. “Until the day you die.”

Liam bursts into laughter, it’s high pitched and a touch hysterical. He tangles one of his hands into his hair and tugs at it anxiously making the strands messier than usual. “No.”

He drops his hand and shakes his head adamantly at Theo. “No, go back to your hell home and leave me alone.”

“I fucking can’t,” Theo growls.

“Well find a way,” Liam says, his heart thudding in his chest, though it's having less and less to do with fear and more to do with anger and frustration.

He slides to the left to get around Theo, intent on marching as far away from the demon as he can while remaining in his room, but he doesn’t make it very far before the demon is shoving Liam down into his desk chair, his long fingers wrapping around the arms of it as he leans in close. His face only a few inches away from Liam’s, he smells like a forest fire; like burning wood and destruction. His bright green eyes boring right into Liam's. 

“Alright, then please do me the honor of dying right this instant,” Theo says mockingly cheerful his mouth pulling into a wide smile that's nothing but sharp teeth.

The image makes Liam want to cringe away, but he doesn't. Instead, he ends up yelling right in the demons face. "You die!"

As far as comebacks go he knows it’s weak, but he's too frustrated to think straight and Theo is too close. 

“I’m a demon, what part of that don’t you understand,” Theo says releasing the chair and straightening up. “I can’t die, I’m not even technically alive.”

Liam opens his mouth full prepared to tell the demon to go fuck himself when his cell phone rings, the trill startling him as the sound calls out from the pocket of his jeans. There’s an awkward stare down between him and Theo, as though Theo is just _daring_ him to have the audacity to answer his phone while in the middle of an argument. Liam purposely reaches into his pocket, pulls out his cell phone, and swipes across the accept.  

“Hello,” he says grumpily into the receiver, eyes never leaving Theo’s face.

“Dude, how’s that spell book working,” Mason asks and Liam can hear the mockery in his voice through the phone.

“It worked,” he says voice clipped. “Unfortunately.”

“What,” Mason says in surprise and Liam can picture the frown on his face perfectly. “So… you summoned a real demon?”

“I didn’t summon a demon,” he says as he glares at Theo. Theo glares right back, his fingers tapping impatiently against his crossed arms as he waits for Liam to hang up.

“Then what did you summon?”

 “An asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> I dont even know guys. lol


End file.
